


Kinktober: Day 21

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [21]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Begging, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Begging /Sounding





	Kinktober: Day 21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevadatrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevadatrash/gifts).

"What, there something you want?"

"_You_," you gasped. "Please, Nevada."

"Me?" He feigned thought, letting you squirm in anticipation for a moment longer. "Alright, here I am." He flopped down on the bed next to you, shoes and all, and stretched out with his arms folded under his head. 

"Not like— you know what I mean."

He turned to you and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Do I?"

He did; there was no hiding the hard-on trapped in his jeans and straining desperately against his fly. He wasn't even_ trying _ to hide it. Your mouth began to water of its own accord and you whimpered, staring at his crotch as if you could will his zipper down with nothing more than your thoughts. 

"My eyes are up here, sweetheart." 

You could hear that insufferable smirk in his voice, and you refused to meet his gaze. “I don’t want your eyes.”

“No?" He shifted, fully aware that you were staring. "_¿Que quieres?_"

“You know what I want, Nevada, c'mon."

"Say it."

"Fine." You scowled, fixing your gaze on the ceiling so you wouldn't have to see his smug grin. "I want your dick."

"Yeah?" Nevada effortlessly flicked his button open and tugged his zipper down. "What, like this? You wanna watch?"

He pulled his waistband down over his hips, cock springing free and hitting his belly with a muffled slap. You stared open-mouthed as he took himself in one solid fist and began to stroke, taut skin shifting in his grip as he shamelessly started to stroke his cock right under your nose. 

"No, I—"

"You?"

"I want it inside me." You flushed at having to use such forward language, but Nevada just laughed. 

"This not good enough?" 

He was bluffing and you both knew it, the precome welling up in his slit a dead giveaway, but you didn't dare call him on it. Instead you shook your head, lower lip between your teeth and hands balled into two tight fists at your sides. 

"I know you can feel it when you fuck me."

"You know it, huh?" Nevada couldn't help but glance downwards, eyeing the plug vibrating away in your ass. "So it's a bonus, what of it?"

"It's a bonus that you fucking love, 'Vada." You drew your knees up, tightening the angle you were at and pulling the toy deeper. The kegels that you'd taken to doing every morning before your shower were paying off, allowing you to shallowly push the toy in and out of your hole under Nevada's heated stare.

He licked his lips, still stroking himself at an easy pace. "Tell me what you want, _ cariño_."

"Want you to fuck me."

Nevada shook his head. "Try again."

"Please, Nevada, I_ need _ it."

"Need what?"

"_You_." He shook his head again and you choked back a frustrated sob. "Your cock, Nevada, Jesus Christ. _ Please_."

"Well, since you asked so nicely..." Nevada rolled over, pushed himself up onto his knees, and hiked the crotch of his jeans up, giving himself room to spread his legs and straddle your chest. "It's all yours."

You glared at the considerable erection in your face, gripping at Nevada's thighs and trying in vain to push him down the bed. 

"What's wrong? You never complained about it before," he smirked, waving his hips and deliberately swinging himself in your face. 

"_Nevada_," you whined, shoving harder at his legs. "Give it to me, for the love of God."

"Hmm." He sat back on his heels, one hand around the base of his erection. He idly flicked his smooth head over your clit and you gasped, back arching off the bed. 

"_Fuck_—" you grabbed him by the front of his jacket and pulled, putting your full weight behind it. 

Surprised, Nevada fell forward on top of you, catching himself on his forearms. You sank your teeth into the side of his neck hard enough to break skin and he growled, shaking you loose. He grabbed you by the jaw and pushed three fingers into your mouth, but quickly pulled away when you threatened him with teeth. 

"If you don't shove your cock into me in the next ten seconds I'm getting dressed and going out, and you can spend the evening with your hand and some lotion."

"That's better. Wasn't so hard, was it?"

The grin Nevada flashed you was downright feral, and you had to fight your instincts telling you to back down. You forced the impulse to shrink away from him down and bit him again, teeth skimming his throat this time. He grabbed his cock in one tight fist, filled you with a single hard thrust, and stilled. 

"What now, _princesa_?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
